User talk:CryptidHunter25
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image-1430019722.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AmazingAncientWord (talk) 03:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! I'm just a random user, but I would like to thank you for all the dedication you've given to this wiki. You've been editing a lot, and they're good edits too! I congragulate you, people like you are what makes a wiki great. Thank you! :3 Theweirdkid22 (talk) 05:20, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Theweirdkid22 Admin Rights Do you want admin rights? Australopithecusman (talk) 15:41, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I'll take the awesome offer! CryptidHunter25 (talk) 15:50, August 26, 2015 (UTC) So when will I get these admin rights? CryptidHunter25 (talk) 17:17, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm giving you admin rights, because your contributions have been better than good; fantastic! Due to your fantastic edits and contributions I give you admin rights. I have eight strict rules that you must follow, Cryptid Wiki's version of Bushido. The following are based on the eight virtues of Bushido applied to Cryptid Wiki. #'Rectitude '- Act in cryptid wiki's best interest. This includes blocking vandals, correcting gramar and improving article quality. However, this is cryptid wiki, and you are not permitted a alter an article in any way that undermines the credibility of cryptids. Cryptids here have a real until proven false policy, so treat a cryptid as if it is real until it has been proven false. You can use speculative science to state, "Well, if this is real, then this science would explain its possible existence..." #'Courage '- Stand up the wiki and cryptozoology regardless of what others might think. Regard the possibility of what might be instead of doubting what is not (specualtive science). #'Mercy' #'Politeness' #'Sincerity ' #'Honor - '''Every action you take when attacking reflects your honor one way or another. The honor does not necessary show the strongest or even the smartest user. It simply shows how you fight your conflicts. #'Loyalty''' #'''Self-Control - '''Remember to not delete any pages or make any major edits without asking me first. Have restraint and do not delete any pages without asking others. Australopithecusman (talk) 15:44, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you much, it is my pleasure to be able to edit this wiki and help keep it so we can learn about these cryptids. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 19:02, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Also, I have noticed that some admins have had colored comments (for example, Somarinoa's is orange). Is that an admin feature that I could possibly have? If I do have that, how do I do it? CryptidHunter25 (talk) 00:04, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Colored Comments Tell me your desired cryptid, I'm guessing sheepsquatch, and color of your preference. Australopithecusman (talk) 22:31, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Northern Giant actually, and probably green. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 02:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Instead of green, do teal, preferably. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 00:15, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Colored Comments I apologize for it taking so long. I have been very busy lately. I will fix the comments soon. --Australopithecusman (talk) 16:58, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Hah, ok. I thought you forgot or something. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 17:04, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Is the comment supposed to have only a little part of it a color? Or is the whole thing supposed to be that color? CryptidHunter25 (talk) 20:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Nothern Giant has been changed to sheepsquatch. Australopithecusman (talk) 00:21, January 27, 2016 (UTC)